Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking
Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking is the seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 1. It features the German theoretical physicist and father of the theory of relativity, Albert Einstein, rapping against disabled British theoretical physicist, Stephen Hawking. It was released on March 30th, 2011. Cast Zach Sherwin as Albert Einstein Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo) Lyrics 'Albert Einstein:' When I apply my battle theory, minds are relatively blown, So take a seat, Steve. Oop! I see you brought your own. What's with your voice? I can't frickin' tell! You sound like WALL-E having sex with a Speak & Spell! I'll school you anywhere: MIT to Oxford! All your fans will be like, "Um, that was Hawk-ward!" I'm as dope as two rappers! You better be scared, 'Cause that means Albert E equals MC squared! 'Stephen Hawking:' You've got no idea what you're messin' with here, boy! I got 12-inch rims on my chair. That's how I roll, y'all! You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll! I'll be stretching out the rhyme, like gravity stretches time, When you try to put your little p-brane against this kind of mind! I’m the best! I'm the Snoop Dogg of science! I'll be dropping mad apples on your head from the shoulders of giants! 'Albert Einstein:' I'm the giant whose shoulders you’d have stood on, if you could stand! I'll give you a brief history of pain with the back of my hand! You can't destroy matter or me, for serious! Ripping holes in you bigger than the hole in your black hole theory was! 'Stephen Hawking:' There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe. Your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd! You wanna bring the heat with the mushroom clouds you're making? I'm about to bake raps from scratch like Carl Sagan! And while it's true that my work is based on you, I'm a super computer. You’re like a TI-82! Ooh! Trivia General *This is the first battle to not include any swear words. **This is the second battle overall if the censored version of John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly is counted. *This battle was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in the United States on October 29th, 2013. *This battle is featured in "YouTube Rewind 2011." *This is currently the most viewed battle of Season 1. **It is also the third battle to reach 100 million views, after Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney and Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. *''Angry Birds'' could be seen playing on Stephen Hawking's monitor throughout his verses. **Nice Peter has stated that the company that makes Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment) thanked them for including their game in the video. *The instrumental of this battle was played in the ERB News with Hulk Hogan. *On August 22nd, 2016, Albert Einstein's quote "Imagination is more important than knowledge" was written in the description of the video. *This battle is referenced in a special thanks to T-Pain in the end credits of Wonder Woman vs Stevie Wonder. *Albert Einstein was born on March 14th, 1879. Coincidentally, Stephen Hawking died on March 14th, 2018. **Both died at the age of 76. *This battle is the second to feature at least one rapper who was alive at the time of the battle's release but is currently deceased. The first is Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. *This is Nice Peter's third-favorite battle, as mentioned in a video uploaded on February 16th, 2019, on the ERB2 channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyQdur0P0zA *This battle was originally titled "Einstein vs Stephen Hawking", before being changed to include Einstein's first name. Production *This is the first battle to feature a rapper whose voice was modified. References *Einstein stuck out his tongue during the line, "You look like someone glued a mustache on a troll doll!" This is a reference to the iconic photo of Einstein sticking his tongue out when he was in a car for a reporter when was asked for one last photograph. Errors *During the line "There are ten million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million, million particles in the universe that we can observe.", the number in the subtitles only gets multiplied by one thousand each time Hawking says "million". Poll Related videos Einstein vs Hawking - Behind the Scenes TRANSLATED Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin